luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Layla
Layla is a playable character in Luminous Arc 3 and one of the female protagonists of the game. Plot When Elle’s soul leaves her body and everyone think that she is dead, Kirika says she knows psychic who can communicate with the spirits of the dead. Levi and others go in search of that psychic to a remote island. When they got there, they covered by the thick fog. The team heard the bell ring, And then someone counted the number of their souls. On this female voice Kirika recognized Layla and called her name, but Layla was in no hurry to be hospitable. She remembered that one day Kirika ate all her onigiri (Rice Balls). Kopin, who was with her, said that it is inexcusable, so she decides to fight with everyone. Aulmorde wants to join the team on this battle. After a fight, Layla agrees to help. In the Academy, Layla try to find Elle’s soul and reconfigures the portal to teleport everyone at the dimension where she felt soul of Elle. There, Levi and his colleagues fought the Felicia King, then Levi awakening in the form of “Ragnarok”. In the end, they find Elle’s soul in this dimension and she returns to her body. Ending One year later, the Magus attend Inaluna's Crowning Ceremony. The party receives a letter from Lyra, informing them of her plan to summon the demon lord and gain his power. As none of them wanting to attend this ambiguous ritual, Sarah (who is a new principal after Kirika disappeared for the entire year) orders Bonaparte to attend it in her place. On the island, Lyra and Kabin discuss about the costume for the ritual. Levi then asks Lyra about the detail of the ritual and was replied by her that it's for her and Levi as they're the heroes who saved the world. Levi is then given a ring by Kabin, a symbol for Lyra's (love) "spiritual power", which she tells him to wear it. Lyra then changes into a sailor uniform, which in her own belief is a symbol of purity for an eternal maiden. As Levi questions the ridiculosity of the preparation, Bonapartes makes appearance which shocked Lyra. The Felixia Rabiria is astonished at her appearance, allowing Levi to ask for the truth out of Lyra's mouth. The girl shyly reveals that the ritual is a hoax, and that they're actually getting married which greatly shocks him. After telling him that she want him to never take off his ring, Lyra asks Levi to please "love her forever". Skills Despite having a very strong physical attack, she is considered a support-based and Secondary attacker role in the team. She has low defense, average speed and below average Magic, Tech, and Resist. Her speed and tech can be increased with Ruminate though so she can be safe from physical damage because of her high speed. Much like Dhino her advantage is her ability to attack from faraway while not worrying from being backstabbed because of her high speed, she has a passive "Bouyant" abilities so she can walk over water, has a very high AO, you will see her move first in almost every battle so be sure to place her well. The best use of her - make her Resurrect your characters and attack from faraway using wishful bash or her FD. But she has small reserve of mana, so give her MagiSoda or equip "Nirvana" Lapis on her. Also so that she can survive well in battle give her HP regen Lapis, either "Vim" or "Vigor" should do it. Flash Drives Her FD's range is 4 cells, in straight line. Lyra´s FD Cold Splash.png|Cold Splash: Abra! Abrada!!!.png|Abra! Gallery Shishou_2024.png|Layla´s Ending Lyra´s FD Cold Splash.png|Cold Splash: Abra! Abrada!!!.png|Abra! Laila_Ref.jpg|Layla´s Artbook Pisces.png|Layla´s Unison: Pisces layla.png|Layla's Flash Drive Cut-In Trivia * Her bust cup size is E. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Female Category:Water